It is common for garments to have pockets. For example, pants generally are provided with pockets to store items such as wallets or mobile phones.
However, commonly provided garment pockets are publicly visible, and thus may be pickpocketed or exposed to pat-downs which compromise the security or privacy of items stored in such common pockets.
Patents exist that attempt to solve this problem by providing pockets on underwear. However, such patents either disclose pockets located on non-crotch areas of undergarments, or in a crotch area that prevents a male from accessing or exposing their male organ. A filled pocket located on a non-crotch area will cause an unnatural bulge on the non-crotch area, revealing hidden items in the pocket. A crotch-blocking pocket that blocks frontal access to the male organ through a frontal face of underwear inconveniently requires a male to expose the male organ above the waist band by pulling down the waist band or an entire unit of the underwear, or through bizarre paths such as through a thigh interface of the underwear.
As such, there exists a need for improved underwear that can more conveniently and secretly hide items while allowing a user to expose their male organ through a frontal crotch face of underwear.